Medley de lemons!
by Zalina Limi
Summary: première fic en ligne "Les Lions et le Serpent". Pour la suite c'est à vous de jouer! Venez dire quel couple vous fait fantasmer Si en plus vous avez envie de proposer un scénario vous pouvez. Je n'attends plus que vous pour continuer ce medley
1. Chapter 1

Prochaine fic

DSl ce n'est pas ENCORE un fic^^

**Opaline thinque : **Ouah je ne pensais pas qu'une review pouvait être aussi longue MDR^^ Je te remercie d'avoir prit du temps pour faire des remarques CONSTRUCTIVES !!! Je suis consciente que comme ce n'était que ma 2ième histoire ce n'est pas parfait mais je m'améliorerais^^ Pour le titre le « ou pas » c'est juste un délire avec une copine et ça attire ^^ Il n'a aucun rapport avec l'histoire (oui je sais c'est bizarre) et en plus au début j'avais une autre idée mais j'ai dévié^^ Comme j'écris à vue sans faire de fil conducteur avant ça peut être un peu chaotique XD Pour la présentation je t'avouerais que c'est pas forcément réfléchit, ça n'apporte rien mais ça n'enlève rien donc bon… Enfin voilà je développerais plus l'histoire la prochaine fois (ici peut être^^) Pour les fic à chapitre je ais d'abord essayer de réussir un peu mieux mes OS^^

**Stormtrooper2 :** Oui je sais j'ai remarqué après avoir posté que le corps était laissé dans la rue moldue. Mais j'ai la flemme d'éditer ^^ (flemmingite aigue ça pardonne pas^^) Enfin pas grave^^

**hinata-chan05 : **Merci^^ T'inquiètes pas pour les fautes de ta review y'en à quasiment pas ^^ J'aime aussi beaucoup ce couple. Mais je cherche des couples plus originaux (genre bcp plus originaux) mais à peine ils me passent par la tête que j'ai déjà honte^^ Alors je reste sur mon couple préféré.

Bon les choupinous et les choupinettes je vais faire un sondage !!! Dites moi les couples improbables qui vous feraient plaisir et je verrais ce qui est le plus demandé. J'écrirais l'histoire en éditant ce message. Mais j'aimerais innover et savoir ce qui vous plairait le plus ! Le mot d'ordre c'est « ORIGINAL » si vous avez une idée de scénario en deux ou trois lignes vous pouvez aussi^^

EDIT : Je n'ai pas encore fini^^ J'ai reçu pas mal de proposition de couples et celui de « juliette sans romeo » m'a bien plus !!! Je vais donc commencer par un trio James Potter/Lucius Malefoy/Sirius Black le tout à Poudlard !!

Continuez à envoyer des propositions je ferais celles qui m'inspire le plus en les mettant à la suite de ce message. Chaque chapitre sera un OS ^^

Je devrais finir le premier dans la soirée ou demain !

Bisous à tous.


	2. Les lions et le Serpend

**Titre: Les lions et le Serpent**

**Personnages**: James/Lucius/Sirius/

**Types**: Lemon hard rated M

**Scénario** : Un petit OS pour changer XD. James et Sirius forment le couple le plus glamour de Poudlard. Ils ont 17 ans et tout leur sourit. Lucius de son côté se sens un peu seul et n'a que 15 ans. Il admire en cachette les deux Gryffondor qui osent afficher leur sexualité et leur couple au grand jour. A force de regards appuyés il va sans le savoir attirer leur attention.

Même rengaine, n'étant toujours ni anglaise, ni blonde, ni écrivain, ni riche, ni … je ne suis pas JK Rowling et les personnages et l'intrigue de fond ne sont donc pas à moi. Ils sont sa propriété. Je ne gagne pas d'argent à écrire ces conneries (Ce serait le pompom !!!) Seul le scénario tordu est de moi.

/ !\ ceci est un lemon et une histoire entre hommes alors si vous êtes trop jeunes (-18ans s'abstenir, -16ans hop au lit, -12 ans je ne vois même pas ce que vous faites là !), homophobes, ou si vous avez une âme sensible, ou encore si cela vous dégoute sortez de cette page immédiatement je décline toute responsabilité de malaise et traumatisme pour la suite. Les comas bavique ne sont as prit en charge non plus / !\

Ne prend pas en compte les livres, ou très peu. L'âge des personnages les uns par rapport aux autres sont modifiés !! Lucius vous paraîtra différent de l'original mais vous comprendrez pourquoi à la fin.

Dernière mise en garde : Le lemon est long et détaillé ! Prévoyez un accès facile à une douche froide près de l'endroit où vous lirez !

Sur ce, bonne lecture aux rares personnes restées après cet avertissement.

Point de vue omniscient

_Point de vue Lucius_

**Point de vue Sirius**

**.oOo.|Les lions et le Serpent|.oOo.**

Notre histoire commence en l'an de grâce 1978 du monde magique. Beaucoup connaissent la fin de cette épopée, mais peu se sont intéressés au commencement de ce récit. Harry Potter devra encore attendre trois ans avant de voir le jour, et une année de plus pour devenir orphelin. Ensuite il deviendra l'espérance de tout le monde magique. Mais nous sommes encore loin de tout cela. Pour l'instant, Poudlard ne connait pas encore ce jeune homme si peut respectueux du règlement.

Bien sûr l'école n'est pas dépourvue de ce genre d'élève. Le propre géniteur de celui qui deviendra par la suite l'Elu, est l'un des élèves qui correspond à cette description, c'est James Potter. Il n'est pas très grand mais les années de Quidditch l'ont considérablement musclé. Ses cheveux noir ébène sont toujours ébouriffés comme s'il descendait tout juste de son balai et il joue constamment avec un vif d'or pour se donner une allure. Il était l'un des garçons les plus convoités de l'école de sorcellerie Londonienne. Un autre jeune homme détenait lui aussi la palme du garnement qui ne respectait jamais le règlement. Ce n'était autre que le petit ami de notre ami James, Sirius Black. Il est grand et athlétique, ses cheveux de geai lui tombent sur les épaules et il à un sourire carnassier qui ferait fondre n'importe qui. Il est lui aussi l'un des garçons les plus convoité de Poudlard. Au grand damne des jeunes filles ils sont, comme je le laissais sous entendre plus tôt, gay et ensemble. Ils affichent clairement leur liaison et son considérés comme LE couple populaire de l'école. Même si à la fin de cette année ils doivent passer leurs ASPICs, ils ne renoncent jamais aux farces.

L'école n'a pas que des perturbateurs adulés, bien sûr. Si elle contient des souffres de douleurs comme Severus Rogue, futur professeur de potions de cette école, elle contient aussi des élèves tout à fait normaux et sans histoire. C'est le cas de Lucius Malefoy. Ce jeune homme qui verra à la fin de cette année le moment de passer ses BUSEs (Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire) et qui est un bon élève. De taille moyenne il a une peau d'une pâleur légendaire et des cheveux longs d'un blond presque blanc. C'est un jeune homme solitaire, envoyé à Serpentard par le choipeaux magique, il n'aime pas la mentalité de cette maison mais se retrouve à cause d'elle rejeté par ses camarades des autres maisons : Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Pouffsoufle. Il doit constamment éviter les assauts de Severus Rogue, le septième année de sa maison qui voudrait le rallier à son clan des jeunesses de Voldemort.

A présent, entrons dans ce monde merveilleux que sont Poudlard et l'adolescence.

_Lucius se promenait dans les couloirs du château. Il avait la tête baissée et se rendait en cours de défense contre les forces du mal son premier enseignement de la journée. Il appréciait cette matière mais s'ennuyait régulièrement en cours. Il s'assit donc au fond de la classe, seul, et se perdit dans ses pensées quand le professeur commença son enseignement. Lucius avait tant attendu, quand il était petit, d'aller à Poudlard. Pourtant rien ne se révélait aussi bien que dans ses rêves. Il avait pensé avoir pleins d'amis cools et une petite amie. Il pensait pouvoir aller dans des cours tous plus intéressants les uns que les autres, et pourtant, il n'avait toujours pas de réel ami après cinq ans à Poudlard et jamais aucune fille n'avait voulu de lui. La seule qui le regardait était sa cousine, Narcissa, mais il ne l'aimait pas. _

_Le jeune homme releva la tête en entendant que le professeur le demandait de prendre leurs baguettes pour commencer les travaux pratiques. Il sortit sa baguette avec entrain, enfin quelque chose qui allait le distraire. Le sort qu'ils étudiaient ce jour là était d'une simplicité enfantine mais il y mit tout son cœur pour essayer d'oublier que sa vie à Poudlard n'était pas vraiment celle qu'il avait souhaité. Le cours se déroula sans anicroche, ou presque. Un élève visiblement très maladroit envoya un sort malencontreux contre l'armoire du fond de la salle. Cela mit un peu d'animation dans la salle et pu divertir un moment Lucius. Lorsque la fin du cours sonna il n'en fut pas soulagé mais pas malheureux non plus. Une journée comme les autres l'attendait dans ce grand château. Il sortit de la salle et marcha tête baissée pour rejoindre son prochain cours._

_C'est à ce moment là qu'il les vit, un couple attendait devant la salle de défense contre les forces du mal. Il s'arrêta, incapable de faire un pas de plus. Pourtant le couple n'avait pas remarqué sa présence, ils auraient eu du mal par ailleurs. Ils étaient en effet en train de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux et de s'embrasser légèrement par moment. Lucius sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Les deux hommes en face de lui, oui oui deux hommes !, ne le regarderaient jamais comme il les regardait. Il savait que cela lui ferait plus de mal que de bien de les regarder mais il ne put s'arracher à la contemplation du couple le plus célèbre de Poudlard. Sirius Black et James Potter. Quelqu'un en passant bouscula Lucius et sortant de sa torpeur il repartit vers son prochain cours. Mais les images du couple restaient dans sa tête. Durant toute la journée il ne put s'empêcher de les voir tels qu'ils étaient à la sortie de son cours de défense contre les forces du mal._

**Sirius venait de se lever, il pensa brièvement à son homme puis alla se doucher. Il regretta encore une fois que James ai dû partir plus tôt en raison d'un entraînement de Quidditch. Il était fou, au lieu de programmer les entraînements après le soir il les programmait le matin avant les cours, il disait qu'il y avait moins de risques d'être observé par les équipes adverses. Sirius savait qu'en parlant des équipes adverses il parlait surtout de Serpentard car les autres équipes étaient tout à fait fair-play. Sirius pesta encore un coup et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Il avait toujours cette allure décontractée et sûre de lui lorsqu'il se promenait dans les couloirs du château. Il n'avait pas été aussi heureux que depuis qu'il avait pu quitter le Square Grimmaurd pour venir étudier à Poudlard. Sa mère et ses maudites ambitions pour les sangs purs commençaient sérieusement à l'ennuyer et son frère prenait le même chemin que ses parents. D'ailleurs peu de gens savaient que Regulus était le petit frère de Sirius. Jamais ils ne s'adressaient la parole, pas même pour se saluer, et l'un se vantait d'être un sang pur et un Serpentard et l'autre ne parlait jamais de sa pureté du sang et était à Gryffondor. **

**Sirius rejoignit James qui l'attendait devant la serre de botanique où ils devaient avoir leur premier cours de la journée. Il l'embrassa langoureusement et passa ses mains autour de sa taille. Ils étaient vraiment heureux ensemble et n'aspirait à rien d'autre que de profiter des moments passé l'un avec l'autre. Jamais de plan sur l'avenir, que du présent. Sirius aimait passionnément le jeune homme au cheveux ébouriffés, il adorait ses yeux noisette et son corps musclé. Depuis qu'ils avaient décidé de s'afficher ensemble dans Poudlard ils étaient surpris d'être resté les coqueluches de l'école. Ils avaient même été désigné par les autres comme le couple le plus glamour de Poudlard. Cela avait vraiment surpris Sirius, James lui n'avait jamais l'air surpris. Lupin aussi les avait surpris, il leur avait dit qu'il s'en doutait et qu'il était heureux pour eux. Ainsi ils continuaient de se balader tous les trois avec le petit Peter à leurs trousse tout le temps, ce qui agaçait Sirius. Peter ne devait son intégration dans le groupe qu'à la bonté de Lupin, ainsi comme celui-ci n'était pas là ce jour là, Sirius pouvait se retrouver seul avec James.**

**En effet, Lupin leur avait révélé bien des années avant sa véritable nature. C'était un loup-garou et si Dumbledore n'avait pas eu cette manie de faire confiance à tout le monde, Lupin n'aurait jamais été accepté à l'école. Au lieu de cela, tous les mois, à la période de la pleine Lune, Lupin allait dans une cabane de Pré-au-Lard par un passage secret élaboré par le directeur. Ce passage, pour assurer la sécurité des élèves, était caché par un Saule Cogneur, un arbre qui ne laisse passer personne sauf si l'on appuie sur la bonne racine. Ce que le directeur ignorait, c'était que Sirius, James et même Peter étaient au courant et avaient décidé de l'aider. Pour cela ils étaient tous devenu des animagus non déclarés et accompagnaient Lupin le premier soir, puis allait le voir les trois autres nuits avant de revenir avec lui à la fin des quatre jours de pleine lune. James était donc un magnifique serf, Peter un petit rat, et Sirius un énorme chien noir capable de maîtriser Lupin. Leurs surnoms allaient avec ces transformations, Lunard pour le loup, Cornedrue pour le serf, Quedever pour le rat et Patmol pour le chien.**

**Sirius passa le cours de botanique à dévorer son petit ami des yeux et ledit petit ami en faisait de même avec lui. Pourtant ils étaient doués et ne rataient rien en cours. C'était en partie pour cela qu'ils étaient appréciés des professeurs aussi bien que des élèves. Lorsque la fin du cours arriva, Sirius prit James pas la main et l'emmena vers leur cours suivant, la défense contre les forces du mal.**

**Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la salle, le cours précédent, celui des cinquièmes années n'était pas terminé. Sirius poussa James contre le mur et comme ils étaient seuls ils commencèrent à s'embrasser. Quand le reste de la classe arriva ils se séparèrent légèrement et passèrent le reste de l'attente à se regarder. Sirius remarqua qu'un élève de cinquième année les regardait, mais celui-ci s'en alla et Sirius n'y pensait déjà plus. Il entra en classe avec James.**

_Lucius ne savait toujours pas comment il avait réussit à finir sa matinée de cours sans que personne ne remarque qu'il était troublé. Il ne se rappelait même pas les cours qu'il avait eu dans la journée. Seule l'image du couple tant convoité arrivait à rester dans son esprit. Toujours de son pas traînant il se dirigea vers les cahots pour déposer son sac dans son dortoir avant d'aller manger. Au passage il croisa Narcissa, sa cousine, qui lui fit les yeux doux. Il ne le remarqua pas et quand elle le salua il répondit vaguement. Il ne remarqua pas non plus combien la jeune fille était vexée de si peu attirer son attention. Il posa son sac dans le dortoir et redescendit. Narcissa était toujours là, Lucius commençait à en avoir marre de toujours avoir dans les pattes cette petite fille pour qui il n'éprouvait vraiment rien. Narcissa voyant qu'il ne lui adressait même pas un regard alla rejoindre ses amies de quatrième année et elles sortirent toutes pour aller manger. Lucius les suivit à distance, il se rendait lui aussi dans la grande salle. Dans le hall il jeta un coup d'œil méprisant aux abliers des maisons. La sienne comme d'habitude était deuxième. Il se demandait comment Gryffondor faisait pour rester premier avec de tels perturbateurs que le groupe Black, Potter, Lupin et Pettigrow. Bien sûr ils gagnaient quasiment toutes les coupes de Quidditch grâce à Potter. Lucius adorait le regarder voler, il était vraiment fascinant lorsqu'il faisait la chasse au vif d'or. _

_Lucius entra dans la grande salle et alla s'assoir à la table des Serpentard. Il n'aimait vraiment pas les conversations de ses camarades vraiment trop lâches et qui essayaient de trouver une tricherie pour le prochain match de Quidditch. Si Lucius avait pu être sur que Potter ne lui rigole pas au nez il aurait été le prévenir. Mais il savait qu'il serait vite tourné en ridicule par James et ses amis. Lucius tourna son regard vers la table des Gryffondor. Il ne vit pas tout de suite l'objet de ses recherches. Puis son regard s'arrêta enfin sur Black. Lucius ne voyaitt que son dos et aurait aimé qu'il se retourne. Mais à ce moment là James vint s'assoir face à Sirius et Lucius put observer le magnifique visage de Potter. A un moment Sirius se retourna, il regarda dans sa direction mais à cette distance il était impossible de savoir s'il le regardait lui ou pas. Puis il reprit sa position initiale et Lucius vit James sourire à son petit ami. Lucius perdu dans ses pensées ne mangea presque pas et s'attira les moqueries de ses camarades devant son air mièvre. Personne cependant ne semblait savoir ce qui lui donnait cet air. Même les deux personnes qui en étaient à l'origine ne semblaient pas le remarquer. _

_Une fois sont repas fini le blond décide de mettre à profit son après midi libre pour réviser. Mais en passant devant la fenêtre il voit le soleil magnifique qu'il fait dehors et décide donc de réviser mais dehors. Il descend en vitesse de quoi réviser l'histoire de la magie qui est la première épreuve qu'il aura en juin. En arrivant dehors il se dirige vers le lac et compte bien se mettre dans l'herbe. Mais il aperçoit sous un arbre proche les deux personnes qu'il ne voulait pas croiser. Se maudissant intérieurement de tant de faiblesse Lucius s'approche et s'assoit de façon à pouvoir les observer. Il savait une nouvelle fois combien sera lui ferait mal quand ils disparaitraient de sa vue. Il ouvrit son livre d'histoire de la magie mais ne put, ne serais-ce qu'une seconde, détacher ses yeux du couple en train de réviser contre l'arbre. Pour une fois qu'ils n'étaient pas en collé serré cela rassura Lucius._

_Il se rappela la première fois qu'il avait aperçu James Potter. C'était le jour de sa première rentrée. James était en troisième année et se pavanait déjà devant les autres élèves. Lucius avait espéré être envoyé dans la maison de ce magnifique garçon, mais le jeune Malefoy ne savait pas encore ce que cela voulait dire. Il pensait seulement admirer un camarade plus vieux comme un petit frère admire son grand frère. Il connu une grande déception en étant envoyé à Serpentard. En s'asseyant à sa table il avait cherché le jeune homme des yeux. Il l'avait vu en compagnie d'un grand brun aux cheveux mi-long. Pour lui aussi il avait eu une admiration soudaine. Plusieurs jours il se demanda lequel il admirait le plus avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne pouvait choisir. Ce n'était que deux ans auparavant qu'il avait comprit ce qu'il ressentait. James et Sirius n'avaient pas encore affiché leur amour au grand jour mais Lucius les avait surpris dans une salle de classe. Ils étaient en train de s'embrasser et le petit blond avait sentit son cœur se serrer à cette vu. Il n'avait pu détourner le regard pour autant et bout de quelques minutes il avait sentit que son pantalon le serrait. C'est à ce moment là qu'il avait comprit et il s'était enfuit à toutes jambes pour se cacher derrière les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin. _

_Lucius se demanda s'il était possible qu'un jour James vienne le voir et le caresse comme il le faisait d'habitude avec Sirius. Les pensées de Lucius échappèrent à son contrôle et dérivèrent vers le monde douloureux des fantasmes. Il s'imagina dans une salle sombre, seulement éclairée par des bougies, avec James en face de lui. James qui avancerait langoureusement vers lui en lui murmurant qu'il l'aimait. Puis James qui l'embrasserait et commencerait à l'embrasser. Il imagina ensuite une autre paire de mains se joignant à celle de James pour le masser. En se retournant il remarquerait que ce n'était autre que Sirius et …_

_Un cri le ramena à la réalité. Près du lac deux garçons embêtaient une jeune fille. Celle-ci se débattait pendant que les deux garçon faisaient mine de la jeter dans le lac. Lucius pensa qu'ils étaient vraiment bêtes et se détourna. Il croisa au passage le regard de Sirius qui avait levé la tête de son livre lui aussi. Lucius sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Il détourna le regard et se plongea dans son livre. Il trouva soudain passionnante l'histoire de la guerre entre les Sorciers et les Gobelins. _

**Pour Sirius aussi la matinée était passée très vite. Mais lui ne s'était pas ennuyé il avait passé sa matinée aux côtés de son amour et en était heureux**_. _**Entre deux cours ils réussissaient toujours à s'octroyer quelques minutes rien qu'à eux, dans une salle vide ou un couloir sombre. Sirius n'avait qu'une envie, que la journée finisse pour aller sous la douche avec James. Il savait ce qu'il se passerait lorsqu'ils iraient après le couvre feu, se doucher ensemble. Pour le moment ils se dirigeaient ensemble vers la grande salle pour aller déjeuner. Sirius entendit quelqu'un appeler James. Sirius lui fit signe d'y aller il leur garderait une place l'un en face de l'autre. Sirius entra donc dans la salle et alla s'assoir. Il attendit James pour commencer à manger bien qu'il ait vraiment une faim de loup. Lorsque James arriva enfin il se servit de la nourriture en lui demandant ce que le petit Gryffondor qui l'avait appelé voulait. Le brun lui répondit qu'il voulait juste savoir s'il pourrait faire partit de l'équipe de Quidditch. James rigola en repensant à cette scène. Sirius rit avec lui. Sirius sentait quelque chose de bizarre comme si on l'observait. Il se retourna et au premier regard ne trouva personne tourné dans sa direction. Puis après une recherche un peu plus poussée il remarqua un petit Serpentard blond qui le regardait. Il se retourna et murmura en souriant quelques paroles à James qui sourit à son tour.**

**Une fois leur repas terminé ils allèrent chercher leurs sacs dans la tour Gryffondor et allèrent s'installer sous un arbre pour réviser. Comme ils voulaient tous les deux réussir leurs ASPICs ils révisèrent vraiment, sans se toucher continuellement. Soudain, alors que Sirius était plongé dans son livre de métamorphose il sentit que James lui donnait un léger coup de coude. Il releva la tête et interrogea son compagnon du regard. Celui-ci lui montra quelque chose un peu plus loin sur l'herbe. James avait un petit sourire aux lèvres et Sirius comprit pourquoi. Sur l'herbe non loin d'eux se trouvait le jeune Serpentard qui les avait observés à table. Il se trouvait qu'il était encore en train de les regarder. Mais Sirius remarqua le regard vitreux du petit blond aux cheveux long. Il en déduisit que celui-ci était perdu dans ses pensées. Sirius accorda un regard complice à James et replongea dans sa lecture. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. **

**Il repensa aux débuts de son amour avec James. Il l'avait connu dans le Poudlard express, leur premier jour de cours. Ils étaient instantanément devenus les meilleurs amis du monde. Ils s'étaient trouvés, ils s'étaient reconnus. Tous deux n'aimait pas rester dans les limites du raisonnable et aimaient avoir un pied sur la ligne. Puis au fil des années ils étaient devenus comme des frères. Les parents de James accueillaient souvent Sirius pour les vacances. Ils étaient devenus un peu comme ses parents, ceux qu'il aurait préféré avoir. Il ne se rappelait pas exactement quand l'amitié c'était transformé en amour. Mais ils s'étaient retrouvés un jour de vacances seuls dans la chambre de James. Qui avait fait le premier pas ? Il était incapable de le dire maintenant. Mais ils s'étaient retrouvé à s'embrasser. Mais ils avaient mit un an avant de passer aux choses sérieuses et il leur avait fallu une année de plus pour s'afficher devant tout le monde. Cela avait été la goutte d'eau de trop pour la famille Black mais les Potter, après un temps de surprise avaient finalement accepté de bon cœur cette idylle entre les deux garçons. Sirius sortit de ses pensées et remarqua que le petit blond les observait toujours.**

**Ce Serpentard avait quelque chose de bizarre dans ses regards. Sirius y voyait presque de l'admiration. Le grand brun qui avait les idées légèrement tordues pensait souvent à introduire un troisième homme dans son amour avec James. Ils en avaient parlé tous les deux un mois auparavant et James n'était pas contre, cela l'émoustillait même, il le lui avait dit. Seulement il avait posé une condition, il fallait trouver la bonne personne. Quelqu'un qui leur plairait à tous les deux. Sirius se mit à imaginer le Serpentard dans le rôle du troisième homme. Il imagina les longs cheveux blonds étalés sur l'oreiller. Les mains de James sur le corps blanc et sa bouche sur sa peau. Il imaginait que sa peau était sucrée. Un cri le fit sortir de ses prémices de fantasmes. Trois personnes s'amusaient à se faire peur près du lac. Le regard de Sirius croisa celui du Serpentard qui sembla se rendre compte de son coup d'œil et même à cette distance il le vit rougir. Le petit blond replongea dans son livre. La voix de James se fit entendre.**

**-Tu te rappelles de notre petite discussion Patmol ? Regardes le petit Malefoy qui nous dévore des yeux, que dirais tu si c'était lui ? **

**Sirius tourna la tête vers James mais celui-ci avait le regard rivé sur Malefoy. Sirius sourit, ils avaient encore eu la même idée. Il émit un rire sonore, proche de l'aboiement. Ils se levèrent ensemble et partir vers le château. Sans oublier de passer devant le petit Malefoy sans le regarder. **

_Lucius sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre. Sirius l'avait regardé pour la première fois. Mais maintenant qu'il était au courant Lucius n'osait plus relever la tête pour voir ses deux fantasmes. Mais il entendit un rire qui le faisait fondre chaque fois qu'il avait la chance de pouvoir l'entendre. Malgré lui, et au risque de se faire voir il releva la tête et remarqua que James et Sirius s'en allaient. Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers lui. Son cœur battit à tout rompre mais en passant devant lui aucun des deux amants ne lui adressa un regard, même furtif. Lucius se sentit frustré. Pour ne pas avoir l'air d'une groupie il resta assis dans l'herbe, perdu dans ses pensées, pendant une demi-heure après leur départ. Il remballa ses affaires machinalement et entreprit de retourner dans sa salle commune, dans les cachots. Il marcha en direction du château sans faire attention à tous les couples que le printemps faisait éclore. Il monta les marches du perron en repensant à son après-midi. Il avait été ridicule et s'était fait surprendre, il était persuadé maintenant que Black et Potter se moquaient de lui à l'heure qu'il était. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il s'arrêta un instant, penchant la tête en arrière pour les refouler._

_Il entra dans le château et continua sa route vers les cachots. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il redescende manger ce soir là. Il ne tenait pas à croiser le regard goguenard des deux hommes qui hantaient ses pensées. Comment pouvait-il avoir été assez stupide pour se faire remarquer. Il ne se le pardonnerait pas. Peut être même qu'à l'heure qu'il était ils étaient en train de raconter à toute leur maison qu'un stupide petit Serpentard nommé Malefoy fantasmait sur eux. Comme s'il avait eu une seule chance un jour d'attirer leur attention. Il marchait comme un somnambule et commença à descendre les escaliers. Il entendit des chuchotements étouffés non loin de lui. De nature curieuse il regarda et ne vit rien. Les chuchotements se transformèrent en soupire et semblaient provenir d'une petite salle de classe abandonnée sur sa droite. Le pauvre Malefoy vit sa curiosité se décupler et ouvrit tout doucement la porte, il se rendit compte qu'elle était entrouverte ce qui lui permit de ne faire aucun bruit. Il regarda juste par la fente occasionnée et pu une fois de plus se maudire et en profiter pour maudire sa curiosité au passage. Les soupires entendus venaient de … James et Sirius. James était assis sur le bureau, face à l'entrée mais les yeux fermés. Et Sirius était face à lui, l'embrassant tantôt sur la bouche tantôt dans le cou. _

_Lucius voulut s'en aller et souffrir en silence, seul dans son lit. Mais une curiosité malsaine le rendait immobile. Sirius était en train de passer ses mains dans le T-Shirt de Potter et celui-ci gémissait à chaque fois que Sirius changeais de cible pour ses baisers. Sirius lui grognait à moitié et semblait avide de parcourir de ses mains le corps de son amant. Lucius sentit son pantalon devenir légèrement trop serré pour lui. Sans s'en rendre compte sa main droite se posa sur la bosse de son pantalon en essayant de la comprimer. Dans la salle les deux amoureux continuaient leur manège et Lucius espérait qu'ils n'iraient pas jusqu'au bout sinon, après les avoir vu comme cela il serait bon pour se pendre. Mais il ne pouvait bouger ni détourner les yeux. Il était hypnotisé par le ballet des deux hommes. Puis une voix le pétrifia encore d'avantage, si cela était possible. C'était James Potter, qui pourtant n'avait pas ouvert les yeux et se donnait toujours corps et âme, surtout corps d'ailleurs, à son amant._

-On t'attendait Malefoy !

_Lucius était au bord de la crise cardiaque. Il ne bougea pas de sa place. Il avait peur que cela soit une farce ou pire, une illusion. En effet, rien à par les paroles de James ne laissait penser qu'il avait remarqué l'intrus. Et que pouvait bien vouloir dire le fait qu'ils l'attendaient ? Voulaient-ils se moquer de lui en priver avant de le livrer à l'école ? Lucius ne s'autorisa pas à penser qu'ils l'attendaient pour bien autre chose. Une déception le mènerait tout droit au suicide, il en était sûr. Cependant il vit avec stupeur Sirius se détacher de James, et après un ultime baiser, se diriger vers lui. Le cœur de Lucius manqua un battement et pour rattraper le retard se mit à battre plus fort que jamais. Black avançait main tendu, comme s'il l'invitait à se joindre à eux. Lucius ne pouvait y croire et le seul geste qu'il parvint à faire était de se pincer le bras. Il eu mal et en conclut qu'il ne pouvait opter pour l'hypothèse du rêve. Lucius remarqua que Sirius avait sourit en le voyant faire cela. Quand Sirius lui prit la main et l'attira plus en avant dans la salle avant de fermer la porte avec un sort, il crut que son cœur allait exploser. _

_Sirius l'entraîna doucement vers James. Ce dernier était descendu de sa table et regardait le blond avec convoitise. Lucius n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Pourtant arrivé à proximité de James, Sirius se colla à Lucius et l'embrassa sensuellement. Lucius sous le choc recula et se retrouve dans les bras de James. Celui-ci entoura sa taille de ses bras et lui mordilla le cou. Sirius en profita pour avancer encore un peu et Lucius le vit avec stupeur prendre sa main, à lui Lucius Malefoy le mal aimé, pour la coller sur la bosse du pantalon de son pantalon, lui Sirius Black le plus populaire du lycée. Les paroles de Sirius manquèrent de faire vaciller Lucius mais ce n'était rien comparaison de celles de James._

-J'ai envie de toi Malefoy, susurra Sirius

_James se colla à Lucius derrière lui et le petit blond pu sentir l'excitation de Potter contre ses fesses, lui arrachant un gémissement pitoyable._

-Moi aussi je te veux Lucius, soupira James

_S'en était trop pour Lucius, il laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise et se perdit dans les abymes du plaisir. Incapable de parler._

**Sirius était aux anges. Comme d'habitude James et lui étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Ils allaient attirer le petit Malefoy dans leurs filets et le pauvre n'aurait aucun moyen de s'en échapper. Pour le moment, James avait prit sa main et le trainait derrière lui. Il semblait avoir une idée bien précise en tête. Sirius connaissant son compagnon se douta que s'il était si pressé c'était que son idée n'attendrait pas une journée de plus et qu'ils auraient Malefoy dans la soirée. A cette idée Sirius saliva et pressa le pas pour entendre les propos de son cher et tendre. Celui-ci le mena vers les cachots. Ils descendirent les escaliers et il bifurqua dans une petite salle qu'ils avaient remarqué peut de temps avant et qui était abandonnée. Ils entrèrent et James alla s'assoir sur le bureau. Sirius s'approcha, l'embrassa langoureusement et se détacha de lui.**

**-Alors Potter, pourquoi m'a tu trainé ici ?**

**-J'ai eu une brillante idée Patmol.**

**-Je n'en doute pas ! Tu as toujours été brillant. Répondit il mi-narquois mi-sérieux**

**-Ne te moque pas Sirius et écoutes ! Nous allons attirer Malefoy à nous dès ce soir et pas plus tard que maintenant. Mais il faut se dépêcher.**

**-Alors abrège Cornedrue, abrège. Le coupa Sirius**

**-Je sais qu'il est très curieux, je l'ai souvent aperçu fouinant ça et là. Je pense que si lorsqu'il passera devant cette salle, pour rentrer dans son dortoir, il entend du bruit, il voudra savoir ce qui se passe.**

**-D'où le choix de cette salle. Tu as raison tu es brillant mon amour.**

**-Me coupe pas mon chéri il se peut que nous n'ayons pas beaucoup le temps. Je vais installer un sort de détection dans le couloir, en haut de l'escalier et un à la porte. Lorsque le premier se déclenchera nous vérifierons que c'est lui et nous commenceront à faire du bruit. Une fois qu'il aura ouvert un tout petit peu la porte le deuxième signal me parviendra et nous l'inviterons à se joindre à nous. Mais je pense que pour l'émoustiller il faudrait qu'il assiste au spectacle un petit peu. Cela te va ?**

**-C'est parfait. Grouilles-toi d'installer les sorts.**

**James se leva et sous le regard de Sirius alla mettre en place son piège. Plusieurs fois il y eu des fausses alertes. James relevait la tête et courait à la porte pour regarder, puis il revenait déçu. Pourtant, une demi-heure plus tard il revint de la porte en courant. Il reprit sa place sur le bureau et attira Sirius à lui. Sirius rigolait de se manège mais fut coupé par James. Le baiser qu'il lui donnait était tout simplement aphrodisiaque. Sirius commença à dévier vers son cou et à le titiller. James soupira et commença à gémir. Ce son suffit à Sirius pour qu'il grogne. Il en aurait presque oublié la raison de cet échange passionné si James n'avait pas dit à une personne dans son dos qu'ils l'attendaient. Sirius comprit donc que le petit Serpentard devait être à la porte. Sirius continua un peu son manège mais n'entendant pas de mouvement derrière lui il décida de se retourner et d'aller le chercher. Il embrassa James et se dirigea vers la porte. La vue du jeune Malefoy l'émoustilla et il sut qu'ils avaient trouvé la bonne personne. Lorsque celui-ci se pinça, probablement pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas, Sirius sourit. C'était décidément trop mignon.**

**Sirius prit la main du petit blond et le fit avancer pour pouvoir fermer la porte. En même temps il en profita pour lancer un sort d'isolation phonique car si comme il le pressentait le jeune Malefoy était vierge il risquait d'y avoir un peu de bruit. Puis il prit de nouveau sa main et l'emmena vers la table où James les attendait. Il retourna légèrement pour qu'il soit dos à ce dernier et commença à l'embrasser, il mit toute sa passion. Le jeune homme en face de lui recula et se trouva contre James, celui-ci était descendu de sa table pour accueillir le jeune homme dans ses bras. James en profita pour enserrer amoureusement la taille de Lucius dans ses bras et pour lui mordiller le coup. Sirius profita de la distraction pour gagner définitivement Lucius à leur cause. Il lui prit la main, la posa sur son érection et lui souffla qu'il le voulait. James en fit autant en se collant à lui. Le jeune blond poussa un petit cri, autant de surprise que de plaisir semblait-t-il. Sirius remarqua que James avait attiré Lucius vers lui encore un peu et s'était à demi assit sur le bureau derrière lui. L'excitation de Sirius était à son comble.**

[Si je coupe là vous m'en voulez ? Oui je le sens, je vais donc continuer^^]

Lucius commençait à avoir mal dans son pantalon, mais Sirius, bon prince, vint à son secours. Tout d'abord il lui déboutonna lentement sa chemise et James la lui enleva par derrière, l'envoyant valser dans la salle de classe sombre. Sirius embrassa une nouvelle fois Lucius avant de faire courir une langue mutine sur son cou, puis sur ses pectoraux. Se faisant il se baissait petit à petit et redessina le contour de ses abdo avec sa langue. Puis il se mit totalement à genoux devant un Lucius pantelant. Tout en jouant avec sa langue sur le nombril du Serpentard, Sirius commença à déboutonner son pantalon. Pendant se temps là, James lui, continuait de lécher et d'embrasser le coup de Lucius qui gémissait faiblement à chaque coup de langue. Sirius continu son exploration et fini par faire descendre le pantalon de Lucius jusqu'au sol. Se faisant il libère l'impressionnante érection du Serpentard, bien qu'encore retenue par le boxer rouge. Doucement Sirius lui fait lever un pied après l'autre pour lui enlever le pantalon et le jeter au loin, dans la direction opposée à celle de la chemise. Sirius remonta son visage au niveau de l'objet de sa convoitise mais il y a encore une barrière.

N'y tenant plus il embrasse le membre viril de Lucius, lui arrachant un râle de plaisir. Mais il n'a pas assez accès, à son goût, à la gourmandise et décide de faire subir au boxer rouge le même traitement qu'au pantalon. Les halètements de Lucius lui apprennent que James s'occupe bien de lui là haut. En effet, James à entreprit de faire tourner la tête à Lucius pour pouvoir l'embrasser mais il s'amuse aussi à titiller les deux tétons de Lucius, le mettant au supplice. Mais revenons-en à Sirius. Il se retrouve maintenant face au sexe tendu du Serpentard. Il le regarde avec admiration, le jeune blond n'en pouvant plus fait un mouvement du bassin pour se rapprocher de la bouche de Sirius. Celui-ci ne peut plus se retenir, il engloutit le sexe de son nouvel amant dans sa bouche. En même temps qu'il s'enroule autour de la hampe dressée, il lui caresse les fesses. Pourtant il se sent chassé par les mains de James. Celui-ci à les mains humides, il à profité de la distraction offerte par Sirius pour s'enduire les doigts de lubrifiant. Comprenant l'intention Sirius repart plutôt s'occuper des testicules de Lucius qui est au sommet de l'extase. Des étoiles dansent devant ses yeux. Il fait des mouvements de bassin pour enjoindre Sirius à accélérer la cadence sur son pénis. Soudain, il sentit les mains de James, qu'il avait momentanément occulté, venir lui flatter les fesses. Il ressentit une petite gêne lorsqu'un doigt le pénétra. Le dit doigt commença à bouger en lui. La gêne ne fut que passagère, il commença à apprécier l'intrusion et à en vouloir plus. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, James introduisit un second doigt et quand il sentit Lucius en redemander il y ajouta un troisième. De sa main libre il avait attrapé sa baguette et s'était lancé un sort de nudité. Il enleva ses doigts sous les protestations de Lucius. Il vint caresser les fesses du jeune homme avec son sexe tendu. Celui-ci n'y tint plus et lui hurla.

-James !! Prends-moi non d'un chien ! Maintenant.

Le petit Lucius tout timide c'était transformé en un Lucius avide de sexe et surtout avide de ses amants. James ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il pénétra Lucius d'un coup sec et s'arrêta une fois au fond. Lucius hurla sa douleur. James attendit patiemment que le Serpentard s'habitue à son sexe. Quand il recommença à bouger ses hanches lentement, James entama un va et vient d'abord lent puis rapide pour en arriver à buter violemment contre la prostate de Lucius à chaque coup de rein. Sirius se cala sur se rythme et continua de goûter, inlassablement, le sexe de Lucius. Quand celui-ci lui éjacula dans la bouche il lécha jusqu'à la dernière goutte la semence et se releva. Il embrassa Lucius doucement pour lui faire goûter son propre fluide puis embrassa James, toujours afférer dans l'anus du serpentard. James répondit au baiser avec passion et ses coups de rein devinrent de plus en plus rapides. Il finit par jouir en Lucius tout en embrassant Sirius. Lucius et James était épuisés mais Sirius lui n'avait pu se décharger, il n'était même pas encore nu. James prit les choses en main pour le plaisir de son amour. Il embrassa Lucius puis s'avança vers Sirius et commença à le déshabiller lentement. Très lentement. Une fois Sirius en boxer, James se retourna et frotta son postérieur à l'érection de Sirius. Lucius s'était approché et embrassa Sirius ne voulant pas être mit de côté.

James posa ses mains sur les épaules de Lucius et l'obligea à se mettre à quatre pattes. Il prit ensuite Sirius par les hanches pour l'obliger à s'agenouiller derrière leur nouvel amant. Dans un baiser il approcha le bassin de Sirius des fesses tentatrice de Lucius. Cette vue plongeante sur le postérieur charnue raviva son érection. Il se mit derrière Sirius qui se frottait déjà frénétiquement au derrière de Lucius, et lui descendit son boxer. Celui-ci caressa longuement les fesses d'un Lucius en attente avec son gland. James pendant ce temps alla s'agenouiller devant Lucius et lui présenta sa virilité réveillée. Lucius voulut se jeter dessus d'un coup mais James se recula, joueur jusqu'au bout. Sirius lui passa à la vitesse et supérieur et pénétra violemment Lucius. Celui-ci ne ressentit que du plaisir. Sirius s'acharnait sur ses fesses et Lucius se douta qu'il aurait du mal à marcher le lendemain, mais peu lui importait, c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Sirius attrapa le sexe de Lucius pour lui imprimer le même mouvement et celui-ci retrouva sa vigueur sous le traitement voluptueux. James autorisa enfin Lucius à le prendre en bouche et celui-ci s'en donna à cœur joie. Il lécha le gland durcit, puis lécha la verge sur toute sa longueur pour enfin le sucer longuement. Pendant plusieurs minutes on entendit plus dans la salle que le souffle hiératique et les gémissements de plaisir des trois hommes. Quand James explosa dans la bouche de Lucius, celui-ci se répandit dans la main de Sirius qui lui-même ne put se retenir et donna un dernier grand coup de rein et libéra sa semence au plus profond de Lucius.

Tout trois s'effondrèrent pêle-mêle sur le sol de la salle de classe et se blottirent les uns contre les autres. Sirius et James se regardaient, épanouis en serrant Lucius au milieu d'eux. James lui caressait les cheveux doucement et Sirius le serrait étroitement. Mais Lucius sembla soudain crispé et fit entendre un soupire. D'un même mouvement ses deux amants se redressèrent, se regardèrent anxieux et tournèrent leurs visages vers leur nouvel homme. Ce fut Sirius qui prit sur lui de demander à Lucius ce qui n'allait pas.

-Lucius ? Mon amour ? Que se passe-t-il ? Ca ne va pas ? Cela ne t'as pas plut ?

Sirius doutait fortement de la dernière question au regard des réactions du jeune homme tout au long de leurs ébats. Sirius et James commençaient vraiment à s'inquiéter, ils s'étaient vraiment attachés à Lucius pendant cette heure de folie et n'imaginaient pas devoir choisir quelqu'un d'autre. Lucius avait du mal à parler, il appréhendait. James l'encouragea à parler.

-Vas chéri, n'ai pas peur de nous dire ce que tu ressens.

Lucius décida de se jeter à l'eau. Mais il avait peur de redescendre sur terre un peu trop brutalement à son goût.

-En fait tout va bien Sirius c'était génial. J'en rêve depuis si longtemps que j'ai encore du mal à réaliser. Mais maintenant vous allez vouloir reprendre votre couple et je suis sûre que vous m'oublierez. Seulement, même si je ne regrette rien, je vous aime depuis si longtemps que lorsque je sortirais d'ici j'en aurais le cœur brisé.

Lucius se blottit contre le torse de Sirius et sentit James se coller un peu plus contre eux. Il ne vit pas le sourire de soulagement qui s'épanouissait sur le visage de ses amours. James fit un petit signe de tête à Sirius lui signifiant qu'il pouvait se charger de la réponse. Sirius prit une longue inspiration et se lança.

-Il n'a jamais été question de te laisser tomber Lucius. Nous t'aimons et comptons bien te garder avec nous. Nous voulons être un trio amoureux heureux. Après ce que tu viens de nous offrir nous n'imaginons plus vivre sans toi mon amour. James dis quelque chose enfin !

-Lucius, tourne toi et regardes moi dans les yeux.

Lucius se tourna doucement et fit face à James Potter. Il osa le regarder dans les yeux et n'y lu que de l'amour. Cela le rassura un tant soit peu, mais ce fut ses paroles qui le tranquillisèrent définitivement.

-Nous t'aimons Lucius et tu fais partie de nos vies maintenant. Lucius Malefoy acceptes-tu de faire partie de nos vies ?

-Oui, souffla Lucius

Puis ils s'endormirent tous dans la salle de classe. Quand ils se réveillèrent le festin était déjà passé depuis belle lurette et ils durent regagner leurs dortoirs respectifs discrètement. Comme il l'avait prédit, Lucius eu beaucoup de mal à marcher le lendemain, et les jours qui suivirent aussi car il s'avéra que ses nouveaux amants étaient insatiables.

A Poudlard personne n'avait remarqué un quelconque changement. Lucius avait demandé à rester leur secret, ses parents étant beaucoup moins tolérants que ceux de James et ne voulant pas se disputer avec eux comme Sirius l'avait fait avec les Black. Ils se voyaient donc tous les trois en cachette, dans des salles vides ou dans les salles de bain. Cette histoire avait commencé au début du mois de mai. Les mois passèrent, rapprochant les trois amants du moment fatidique des examens. Le mois de mai fut un mois d'extase pour nos trois jeunes sorciers, celui de Juin aussi. Ils se réunissaient pour leurs câlins intimes mais aussi pour réviser tous ensembles ou pour discuter, ou même seulement faire des jeux de société. Lucius rayonnait et avait de augmenté ses notes dans toutes les matières. Cependant, Juillet apporta une ombre au tableau. James commença à se faire distant. Il oubliait de plus en plus souvent leurs réunions secrètes et Lucius et Sirius refusaient de s'adonner au sexe sans lui. Ils passaient donc leurs moments ensemble à jouer ou discuter. Même lorsqu'il venait James semblait absent et très peu enclin à donner le meilleurs de lui-même. Sirius et Lucius commencèrent à s'inquiéter. Puis un jour, après deux semaines où James se débrouillait pour éviter les relations sexuelles, il leur annonça qu'il devait leur annoncer quelque chose d'important.

-Je… Je suis conscient que je ne suis pas le meilleur des amants en ce moment mais… j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. Voilà, je suis tombé amoureux d'une fille et j'aimerais vraiment être avec elle. Pour l'instant je la repousse par respect pour vous, mais je n'y arrive plus.

Lucius resta comme pétrifié, Sirius lui eu un moment de douleur, puis regarda James avec tendresse. Il l'aimait vraiment et ne voulait que son bonheur. Si le bonheur de James était auprès d'une femme, alors Sirius était près à l'accepter.

-James, je t'aime. Saches que quoi que tu fasses, je resterais ton ami. Je préfère te voir heureux dans les bras de cette femme que malheureux dans les miens.

Lucius se sentit vilement trahi par ces propos. Tandis que James souriait à Sirius de manière reconnaissante, le Sepentard explosa.

-VOUS ETES DES TRAITRES ? DE VILS MENTEURS. VOUS DISIEZ M'AIMER ET QUE NOUS SERIONS BIEN TOUS LES TROIS. JE VOUS HAIS, MOI JE NE SERAIS JAMAIS L'AMI DE TRAITRES DE VOTRE GENRE !

Sur ces paroles il sortit de la pièce en pleurs et en claquant la porte. James et Sirius se regardèrent attristés mais ne cherchèrent pas à aller le chercher. Il serait plus facile pour lui de refaire sa vie si ils n'étaient pas constamment sous son nez à lui rappeler les courts mois de bonheurs qu'ils avaient vécus. Lucius resta enfermé dans le dortoir à pleurer pendant une semaine entière. Il lui fallut une semaine de plus pour faire disparaître les cernes et le rouge autour de ses yeux. Pendant ce temps de réflexion il avait pris sa plus importante décision. Il alla voir Severus Rogue après un cours de potions.

-Rogue, je peux te parler ? demanda-t-il d'une voix dure

-Bien sûre Malefoy, que t'arrives t'il ?

-Je me joins à vous. Je veux pouvoir devenir mangemort moi aussi quand j'aurais l'âge.

Rogue eu un sourire de satisfaction et le présenta à toute la bande. En l'espace de deux semaines, Lucius était devenu un jeune homme froid, dur et surtout il avait transformé son cœur en glace. Après cette discussion il alla voir la deuxième personne qui concernait cette décision.

-Narcissa, j'aimerais te dire un mot

La jeune fille se retourna aux anges d'obtenir une phrase complète de sa part.

-Narcissa, je me sens attiré par toi, voudrais tu être ma petite amie ?

C'est ainsi, que par le mensonge, il obtint une femme de même rang que lui et une place chez les mangemort. Il se convertit bien vite à leurs doctrines et prôna bientôt pour la pureté totale du sang chez les sorciers.

De leurs côté, James et Sirius restèrent les meilleurs amis du monde. James présenta sa petite amie à tout le monde, ce n'était autre que Lily Potter. Sirius s'entendit tout de suite bien avec elle et fut heureux qu'elle put rendre son unique amour heureux. Lui-même ne contait pas retrouver l'amour mais veiller sur le leurs. Malheureusement vous connaissez la suite.

James et Lily eurent un fils, Harry. Lucius et Narcissa firent de même, Draco. Lors du premier anniversaire des deux bambins, Voldemort accorda son attention à Lucius et décida de tuer le nouveau né Potter. Celui-ci survécut mais pas ses parents. Il devint ainsi le symbole de la lutte contre le mage noir et vécu d'horribles années chez les moldus. Draco lui fut élevé dans la haine des moldus et des sang de bourbes. Sirius en voulant venger son amour, et son amie tomba dans un piège et fut enfermé à Azkaban.

Mais cette histoire là est toute autre et pour la connaitre il vous faudra vous plonger dans les chroniques d'Harry Potter. Ici ce n'était que les « origines d'Harry Potter »

FINIIIIIIIIEEEEE !!!!!!!!!

Ça m'a pris du temps mais l'idée de « Juliette sans Roméo » à été fructueuse. Continuez à me donner des idées de couple ou de trio originaux^^

Et n'oubliez pas les reviews pour me dire si cet OS vous à plu !!!

Bisous Bisous

L'auteure exténuée.


End file.
